Rebirth
by Vicious-Loner
Summary: A crappy semiangsty oneshot from Felix's POV. The downside of being a hero destined to save the world.


My first try at writing a Golden Sun fanfic and I almost think it's one of the crappiest pieces of crap I've ever written. It has nearly no plot at all and I just made everything up as I wrote it. Which took less then 24 hours…

Whatever, I whipped together this thing just for the hell of it because I wanted to submit _something_ to the DotGS guild's one year birthday fanfic contest. I'm probably gonna end up on the last place, like always, but at least I've tried…

**Disclaimer:** I own a copy of both games, a few note books, some pencils and erasers and that's it. Look somewhere else if you want to sue someone .

**Warning:** Thou shalt be warned, this piece is the queen of crappiness.

* * *

**Rebirth**

Felix sat on the highest point of the ship, gazing on the clear night sky filled with glimmering stars, listening to the waves splashing against the ship's sides far below him, letting the soft rocking lull him into some sort of relaxed daze where nothing mattered, it was just him, the softly rocking ship, the endless ocean and the endless dark star-filled sky. It was so calm and quiet, so peaceful… Everyone else was sleeping so none of the usual noises of chatting and people just moving about the ship could be heard. It was as if the whole world was resting, breathing slowly, preparing for the new day that would come tomorrow. He laid down on the hard wooden deck, hands folded behind his head, and just gazed up at the stars that curiously peeked down on him in return. It was at the rare times like these Felix felt that he could relax properly, to just lay down the burden he was forced to carry, the fate of the world, and just take in the beauty of the nature and be himself.

Unfortunately, these times were few and far between, far too few in Felix's opinion. The fate of the world is a heavy burden and the weight was wearing him down slowly but surely. One of these days he'll crack under the pressure and break down into nothing. Yet he can't do that, he's not _allowed_ to do that, because he has a destiny to fulfil, he has a responsibility no one else can shoulder and besides… if he was gone, who'd look after Jenna? And Sheba? Piers would probably do that but… who'd rescue their parents? He doubts the others can do it themselves, they need his leadership… yet maybe they don't. Sometimes Felix doubts in his own abilities as a leader, especially when everything seems to work against them and everything turns out wrong. Yet they're moving forwards… they've almost reached Jupiter Lighthouse, salvation is not far away now, soon all this'll be over and he can rest, just lie down and give up because this quest to save the world of Weyard is taking its toll on him.

Closing his eyes to the world the brown-haired teen allowed the ship's soft rocking and the whispers of the ocean far below him to lull him to a for once peaceful slumber.

Days and weeks blur together and it's hard to keep track of the time as every day is the other alike – travels, fights and riddles to solve, sometimes finding new useful Psynergies. The only major difference is that they're twice the amount of people on board now as their old enemies of sorts has joined them, Isaac and his little band of friends finally got to their senses and understood in what state Weyard is in. And in addition to the new allies comes an increasing amount of responsibility and the pressure is almost suffocating him. The quiet peaceful moments of freedom has been more or less nullified as the group has grown so there's always _someone_ up and around at any given time of the day and when Jupiter Lighthouse was lit the winds grew harder and colder, giving no mercy or comfort to a tormented soul in need of rest. Soon it'd be too cold to lay still on any part of the ship without at least one blanket, least of all at the higher parts where the winds blew the hardest. Without his little moments, he felt, it was harder to keep his focus stable and his sanity intact as the immense pressure placed upon his shoulders weighted even more than before, a lot more. But he kept on standing straight and put up a strong mask for the sake of the world, for the sake of his friends and those he held dear, even though it made him hollow on the inside.

Yet again Felix was lying on his favourite spot on the ship, the lookout of sorts, folded up in a bunch of blankets against the cold wind and watched the dark clouds chase each other across the infinite black emptiness that is the night sky. There wasn't very many stars this far north, by the end of the world, and tomorrow they'd be in Prox. And north of Prox, by the very edge of Weyard, is Mars Lighthouse, their only hope. Only one Lighthouse left to light then it all would be over and he wouldn't have to bear this weight anymore… He sighed deeply. He had a somewhat bad feeling about what was to come and he was worried about his parents as well as what could happen if they didn't light the Lighthouse in time, or even worse, failed to light it at all. The deeply troubled young man by the name Felix sighed again and curled up in all the blankets he was wrapped up in. He felt empty, lonely and very miserable and the weight was almost suffocating him, crushing him, burying him alive to despair in the infinite darkness. He felt his body shiver and shake but if it was from the icy winds or from the immense pressure and unshed tears he didn't know. He didn't want to know either.

It was all over. Together they had managed to beat the Doom Dragon, which turned out to be their parents that had disappeared from the village of Prox earlier, and Felix thanked every force available that they had survived it. They had returned home to Vale to find the village swallowed by the earth. Luckily everybody was safe and well and a new village was built thanks to everybody's efforts. Yet Felix couldn't find peace. For too long the burden of the world's fate has hollowed him out, for too long the immense pressure has weighted him down, rendering him unable to feel anything but despair and emptiness. He needed time to sort himself out, to sort out his thoughts and feelings before he could return to a life worth living.

So he packed his few possessions, left a note to his family and friends and disappeared into the night. It would take several years before anybody saw or heard of him again but when they finally did, they would meet a new man, stronger than before. Reborn from the cracked and hollow shell he once was Felix returned as a person worthy of the hero title people had given him.

After so many years of fear and despair he could finally be happy and enjoy life to its fullest extent.

* * *

If you've read this far without being bored to death you can as well leave a comment or two, even if it's just to tell me what a waste of time and space this is…

I don't think I'll ever try to write something for GS again unless I get some extraordinary flashy idea, and I'm running solow on them I barely can find stuff worth publishing at all T.T


End file.
